Dimaria Yesta (Damon)
Dimaria Yesta (ディマリア・イエスタ Dimaria Iesuta) is a powerful war-maiden, being one of the few descendants from the people of Mildean and the chosen vessel of the God of Time, Chronos. Currently, Mari has allied herself with the Alvarez Empire, rising into the ranks by using her immense conquests in battle as a Valkyrie (戦乙女 Ikusa Otome), becoming one of the Spriggan Twelve, the Emperor's Guard. Appearance Dimaria has shown herself to be an individual with very light-tonned skin, fitting to her wavy blonde hair. Said hair being cropped short as it only reaches her nape, being also quite messy in such a way that it looks spiky, most of it is put backwards although some bangs do hover down her forehead in a curving way. Her eyes are located mostly on the edges of those bangs, possessing quite some bright brown pupils, despite the fact they stay mostly half-lid as a way to represent Dimaria's boring expression and vibe. Her face is also quite round, ending in an almost pointy chin. She is quite tall, for a woman, towering over Ajeel as she stands at 6 feet while weighting 150lbs. Her frame is that of a slender figure, although she is described as a buxom woman. In fact, Dimaria's body is considered to be quite voluptuous and womanly, stated to be the result of a fine diet along with intense swordswoman training. Her breasts are quite big, more than the average woman's, which is quite notable due to Dimaria's choice of clothes that leaves her cleavage exposed. Her abdome is also exposed, being described as quite pretty despite Mari's overall strength and combat-ability. Her legs while hidden by clothery for most of the time are also quite gorgeous. In the end, Dimaria is a very fine woman. Dimaria's choice for an attire is quite revealing overall. Instead of a full shirt, she dons a brown bandeau-style top with its upper edge having a flowery white border, wearing such a thing does leave her cleavage and abdome exposed for everyone to see. Her left forearm is surrounded by a black band which has a wing-like accessory attached just below her elbow, while her right arm is covered in a golden armour. Notably, while the right upper arm and the shoulder are plated, the right forearm has a simple gauntlet. A brown gorget is located around her neck, having white flowery borders that match her top's. Around her waist Dimaria keeps a dark jacket, with a white border, as it flares out behind her legs, covering them, while leaving the front side wide open. Such jacket has a high collar and large lapels, its arms are knotted around Dimaria's waist with its ends hanging down, its cuffs are light and are encircled by dark studded bands. Her pants are loose and striped in the form of vertical lines, the pants ending right below her knees and tightening at said area. To complete it all, Dimaria wears simple sandals. Her Empire mark is located on her left calf. Personality Before anything, Dimaria is considered to be a very relaxed person, although mostly bored at times, seeing how she bears an awry smile that goes along with her amused expression. She has shown herself to be cynical too, further complimenting her previous traits and only showing off how informal she can be. Indeed, even in the presence of authorities, superiors or colleagues, Dimaria won't refrain from being informal or rude in a way. She also is not above on making harsh comments mostly in order to irritate others, despite the fact Mari doesn't like dealing with boring people, being one herself at times. Along with her teasing tendencies and her vow to mark the enemy with the power of the Shields, Mari has a faint tendency of humillating her opponents in a certain way. With the use of both her swordsmanship and magic, she strips someone of their clothes or even cut them with the slightiest effort. Dimaria shall also compliment a woman's body upon stripping a female, hinting that she has some bisexual tendencies, although according to herself it is mostly to compare her opponent's and her own's. She also connects it to psychologically defeating someone who is shameful. Rarely if ever, Mari demonstrates concern for her colleagues in any way, although it is stated that deep down she may indeed care for them. She has demonstrated signs of schadenfreude, pleasure derived by someone from another person's misfortune, towards her teammate Brandish, whom Mari takes pleasure in teasing. However, she does not seem to be fond of Serena's craziness, often looking at him with a poker or funnily disgusted face, holding herself to not Eww at his attitudes like Brandish always does. Apparently, the same happens to any other fellow companion of her who does weird things, ironically, Dimaria has claimed that she had gotten used to their many quirks. Despite this behavior of hers, Dimaria can be very serious on the battlefield, so much that people consider her title of Vakyrie fitting even in that regard. Even during the most harsh of situations, Mari will try and keep herself calm in order to properly handle it, despite the fact she can be quite ruthless and merciless. That includes having the tables turned against her side during a War, Dimaria will keep her cool and try to figure a way out of such situation, determined to attain her objective. In fact, when given an objective, Mari will rarely turn it down and simply take it on regardless of the circunstances and the like, declaring she can quickly complete a mission. Aside from her ruthlessness, Dimaria also has shown some confidency which further develops into some sort of arrogancy hatt can be oddly justified. It is further alluded through her smiles and gazes, whenever she looks fiercely towards someone while smiling out wide, it's clear Dimaria's feeling confident. She may toy around with her opponents, bragging how they can be powerless against her swordsmanship and magic, however Mari stated that she may never ever put pleasure above work. True to that, she may only toy with opponents who had caught her attention, regardless of the motive, still keeping herself cautious of the vicinity. With that, Dimaria has a reason for bragging out and being arrogant. Another surprisingly thing demonstrated by Dimaria is honor and pride. Although she doesn't take it to extreme levels, demonstrating both in a normal manner. She takes pride in her position as one of the Twelve Shields of Spriggan, going as far as to vow and brag that she will brand the group's power into her enemy's body and mind. Similarly, Mari possesses honor, although not much despite her tendencies to humillate her opponent, as it is mostly to mentally defeat them. Relationships Synopsis History Note: To see the canon history of Dimaria Yesta please refer to this link Fanon Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Incredible Strength': *'High Durability': Ways of Combat *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': *'Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Assorted Others Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Being one of elite mages of the Empire, namely one of the Twelve Shields of Spriggan that are said to match the power of the Four Gods of Ishgar, Dimaria stands up to her name and title. In order to prepare herself to match the status of God's Vessel, the blonde had to constantly train everyday, having to surpass her limits every once in a while as to meet both her own expectations and the God of Time's. Despite not liking her companion that much, Brandish does say that Dimaria's power is as great as her own, the former being capable of topping a mage like Reisei Senshi. Furthermore, even the God of Time complimented Dimaria that she had quite some reserve of power. As a testament to her prowess, once it covered an entire battlefield her aura showed itself to be quite overwhelming by paralyzing nearly every enemy, causing them to wince as if she was a nightmarish foe. When surrouding her very being, Dimaria's aura shows itself to be of a transparent Golden-yellow color, some stars even sparking alongside it, both in an ascending manner. *'Master Ethernano Control': Magic Age Seal (アージィ・シール Ājyu Shīru): An odd magic which relates to time and space in a way, given its name, in which Dimaria seal time itself away, stopping every and all motions in a certain radius around herself. Taking another view, it is essentially the creation of a pocket dimension. Mari is capable of tapping this magic's power, by clicking her teeth real fast as if she was clenching them, which will let only her move in such a state, ledding her to declare it her own world. Doing so, Dimaria can pretty much do anything she wants to her opponents and the surrounding as everything's vulnerable and frozen in time on her perspective. When deactivated, everything that had happened for Dimaria happens for the environment in a very quick timeskip, atonishing everyone. However, it appears that such a freeze in time can't maintain itself for very long in Dimaria's perspective, indeed, the magic's effects stay active for roughly 60 seconds instead of staying active and feeding itself on Dimaria's magic power. She is also not capable of instantly activating it afterwards, something even she admits to be fair. Instead, Dimaria needs a cooldown of exact 5 minutes in order to reactivate it again at full power. Despite such drawbacks, Dimaria claims that nothing could virtually stop the magic from taking effect nor one could cancel it out, but simply wait for it shrug off. Rarely, anyone witnesses the magic taking effect as Dimaria employs it on an undefined kilometer range, making it that the nearby people are affected. It could only be countered by someone who also possess control over time and space, and even then not everyone affected could be saved from the effects. In truth, Dimaria herself doesn't witness the effects themselves until the deactivation of the magic. It's an unique-effect magic, considered to be lost even amongst the lost. Dimaria does declare this dimension to be The World (ザ・ワールド Za Wārudo), her own personal world. Take Over (接収 (テイク・オーバー) Teiku Ōbā): This magic allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. *'God Soul' (神魂 (ゴッド・ソウル) '' Goddo Sōru''): Dimaria has shown herself to possess a rare form of Take Over and at it, be an accomplished user. She uses the God Soul branch in order for her body to shift into that of a vessel, for her to summon a deity itself, the surrounding environment being quite damaged in such process. This form of Take Over is said to be one of the, if not the, Strongest Form of Take Over (最強接収のフォーム Saikyō Teiku Ōbā no Fōmu) as a human could take upon a portion of the powers of a GOD. It is considered to be so rare that some people consider it to be the Lost Magic among Take Over, in Dimaria's case, she has not forcibly taken over a God, merely being accepted by the deity. :* Chronos (クロノス Kuronosu): Revealed to be a descendant from the people, :**'Overwhelming Magical Power': :**'Energy Beams': Equipment *'Kairos' (カイロス Kairosu): A long backsword handled by Dimaria, its size almost matching her height. Quote Trivia *She holds some similarities to Julia from the Rave Master Series, which is also written by Hiro Mashima. **Additionally, Chronos is a powerful Magic from the same series. In that manga, Chronos was sealed in the city of Mildean, a city of Mages who were tasked with protecting the flow of time. *'Chronos' is the personification of sequential time, while Kairos is the personification of exact time, both in pre-Socratic philosophy and later literature. *Aside from references, Dimaria shares some similarities with Dio Brando from the JoJo Series: **They both have blond-hair. **They like to use Muda! (無駄! Useless!) as a battle cry. **Both of them were abused by an adult figure during their childhood, Dio by his father and Dimaria by her mistress. **Like Dio, Dimaria thinks it's futile for someone to try and stand against her magic. **Her ability to stop time, Age Seal, relates to his The World (ザ・ワールド Za Wārudo). Including the fact they both think of it as their own personal world. *The way Dimaria activates Age Seal, by pressing her teeth, is a reference to 009 from the Cyborg-009 Series. *A "Valkyrie" is a female warrior that carries the souls of deceased soldiers to the afterlife in Norse Mythology, while also being servants of Odin, the Father of the Gods.